DNA can be found in bodily fluids, such as saliva, as well as in other parts of the body including hair, skin, and the like. Identification based on DNA includes collecting the biological samples containing DNA, processing the samples to obtain a profile of the DNA in the sample, and comparing the obtained profile against a reference profile. Biological samples that contain DNA can be found under controlled conditions, for example, in a laboratory, and in uncontrolled environments, for example, crime scenes. One example of collecting biological samples includes adhering the sample to a cotton swab. An example of processing samples can include lysis to access the DNA in the sample, DNA amplification by methods such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR), electrophoretic separation, and detection using techniques including optical techniques, electrochemical techniques, and the like.